popgoesfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon
Simon is the main antagonist of POPGOES. His name was first mentioned in the POPGOES trailer. According to the Extras, Simon killed his inventor, Fritz Glade, in anger. Simon would later return in the cancelled sequel POPGOES 2:The Dead Forest in a new form called Deadline. History After Fazbear's Fright burnt down, Fritz traveled back to America to participate in an auction. Sometime afterwards, Fritz decided to create a robot named after Simon, composed of illegal, yet extremely advanced A.I, as a replica of its namesake, in a vain and unsuccessful attempt to replicate his brother's personality. After realizing the potential of what he created, out of fear for his life, chained up Simon, on his office wall, which would, ironically, prove to be his undoing; Simon deceived Strings into inadvertently freeing him, allowing him to kill Fritz out of revenge and escape in the Grave Ending. Appearance Simon is a robotic creation that has the appearance of a purple skeleton with wires and machinery on the inside of his "body". His eyes are completely white. Simon moves his artificial body by having cords acting like nerves across his body, pelvis, arms, and legs. Simon's head is in a tone of skull-like purple. Due the lack of skin (or covering), he bears a permanent grin. On his chest appears to be a "heart" monitor, showing how much his heart is beating. Some of his endoskeleton parts also show through Simon's artificial bones. Behavior It is difficult to catch Simon on the cameras. They should follow this; on the First Night, The player must check the Arcade Room's Vent camera around 8 minutes and 46 seconds into the night, which will result in a red-eyed Simon appearing. After he appears, the player must quickly press the red button below the monitor and beat the night. If the player does this again after they unlock the True Ending, Lux Stone will appear instead. On the Second Night, the player must check the Birthday Room around 2 minutes into the night, which will result in a pink-eyed Simon appearing. After he appears, the player must quickly press the pink button below the monitor and beat the night. If the player does this again after unlocking the Grave Ending, Lux Saffron will appear instead. On the Third Night, the player must check the Parking Lot around 8 minutes into the night, which will result in a blue-eyed Simon appearing. After he appears, the player must quickly press the blue button below the monitor and beat the night. If the player does this again after unlocking the Grave Ending, Lux Sara will appear instead. On the Fourth Night, the player must check the Employee Lounge around 5 minutes and 40 seconds into the night, which will result in a yellow-eyed Simon appearing. After he appears, the player must quickly press the yellow button below the monitor and beat the night. If the player does this again after unlocking the Grave Ending, Lux Blake will appear instead. On the Fifth Night, the player must check the Main Hall around 3 minutes and 30 seconds into the night, which will result in a green-eyed Simon appearing. After he appears, the player must quickly press the green button below the monitor and beat the night. If the player does this again after unlocking the Grave Ending, Lux Popgoes will appear instead. On the Sixth Night, the player must look behind themselves around 4 minutes and 30 seconds into the night, which will result in a white-eyed Simon appearing. The player needs to look at him until he disappears. After this the player simply needs to beat the night. If the player does this again after unlocking the Grave Ending, Whiterabbit will appear instead. When each button is pressed, a Simon head appears. For the full transcript, visit the Simon page. In the minigames, an animatronic becomes a Lux animatronic after they go into the spotlight of their respective Simon head during the Night Minigames. The Lux animatronics will break the chains of the toy animatronics and will destroy them in the process. When all animatronics and Fritz are killed, the True Ending is unlocked. Extras Character File Memory Card Quotes Trivia *Simon's name is based off of the children's game Simon Says. *Simon's design is heavily based off of the Purple Guy. **This is mostly because that he has synthetic purple skin, and due to the fact that his namesake is Purple Guy from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. *Simon is the only animatronic character that has a voice. *Simon carries a resemblance to Terminator and K-2SO. *The eye colors he possesses throughout the six nights corresponds to each animatronic's dynamic power color (excluding the Sixth Night). * Gallery In-game simonhead1.png|Simon's head on Night 1. simonhead2.png|Simon's head on Night 2. simonhead3.png|Simon's head on Night 3. simonhead4.png|Simon's head on Night 4. simonhead5.png|Simon's head on Night 5. simonhead6.png|Simon's head, with white eyes. simonscene1.gif|Simon entering the pizzeria's dining area. simonscene2.gif|Simon walking towards Strings. simonscene3.gif|Simon staring at Strings. simonbirthdayroom.png|Simon in the Birthday Room. 47.png|Simon in the Employee Lounge. 52.png|Simon in the Parking Lot. 26.png|Simon in the Main Area. 14.png|Simon in the Arcade Room vents. simontable.png|Simon on the table in front of the stage. Minigames Red_Simon.png|Simon sprite, flashing a red light on the First Night minigame. Purple_Simon.png|Simon sprite, flashing a pink or purple light on the Second Night minigame. Blue_Simon.png|Simon sprite, flashing a blue light on the Third Night minigame. Yellow_Simon.png|Simon sprite, flashing a yellow light on the Fourth Night minigame. Latest-3-2-1-1.png|Simon sprite, flashing a green light on the Fifth Night minigame. White_Simon.png|Simon sprite, flashing a white light on the Sixth Night minigame. Simon's face is identical to his namesake's sprite in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Extras Stdrt 2016-06-27 08-23-17-83.png|Simon's appearance in the Extras menu. Miscellaneous GOOD-ENDING.png|Simon in the True Ending. NxUwZlV.png|Simon as he appears in the Thank you! image. OaYMXRC.png|Simon's head. Audio Simon on night one. Simon on night two. Simon on night three. Simon on night four. Simon on night five. Simon on night six. Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Enemy Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Templates Category:Patreon Category:Eptome Category:Epitome Animatronics Category:Animatronics